Doctor Octopus
:Looking for another version of Doctor Octopus? Check out the Doctor Octopus disambiguation page. Doctor Octopus is a scientist that has four metallic arms welded to his spine which he uses as weapons. History Early life As a young man Otto Octavius was a teacher and head administrator of a science camp which a young Peter Parker attended. During Peter's time there he tried an experiment of his own and the chemicals he used blew up in his face. As the other children started to laugh at Peter, Octavius walked up to him and said "Their laughter is meaningless, science is the important thing. It justifies all that we do in it's service." These words stuck with Peter through his life and as a young adult would be a science major at Empire State University. Sometime later Octavius designed a battery that used cold fusion. However, his colleagues laughed at him believing that generating cold fusion in a battery was impossible. Octavious then went to the Hardy Foundation and Anastasia Hardy agreed to fund his research. Octavius continued his research. However, he did not make as much progress as Anastasia Hardy wanted so she quite funding his research. Because of this Octavius was forced to move his laboratory into a basement and was unable to afford safeguards necessary to protect him from radiation. One night from behind a protective wall Octavius was using mechanical arms to handle the cold fusion battery. However, there was an accident and the battery exploded. Luckily the radiation did not harm Octavius. However, the extreme heat from the explosion fused the metallic arms to Otto Octavius' spine. This traumatic event warped Octavius' mind and made him vengeful. Kidnapping Felicia Hardy Several years later Octavis, now calling himself Doctor Octopus, returned and kidnapped Anastasia's daughter, Felicia Hardy. The F.B.I. then arrived and started to investigat Felicia's disappearance. When Anastasia read the ransom note and saw that the signature was that of Otto Octavius and told the F.B.I that Octavius use to work for her and that he must want revenge for the Hardy Foundation cutting his funding. A short while later Doctor Octopus contacted J. Jonah Jameson. However, during their conversation Jameson made Doctor Octopus angry and Doc Ock ordered Jmeson to drop off the ransom money. When Jameson delievered the ransom Spider-Man followed him. When Spider-Man attacked Ock, he believed that Jameson brought Spider-Man along with him and then told Spider-Man that since he now has two hostages he also wants twice the ransom. Ock then picked up Spider-Man with his mechanical arm and and threw Spider-Man out of the building and was able to get away with Jameson and Felicia. Peter then decided that if Spider-Man couldn't get Jameson and Felicia back he could. When Peter later arrived to drop off the ransom he told Doctor Octopus that he use to be a student of his. Doctor Octopus then showed Peter his cold fusion battery. Peter then demanded Ock to release. However, Doctor Octopus became angry that Peter was ordering him around so he picked him up with one of his mechanical arms and threw him out a window. Seconds later Peter reentered the building as Spider-Man and attacked Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man managed to trap Doctor Octopus by using a magnet which attracted his arms to it. However, Spider-Man also accidentally activated a test rocket right above Jameson and Felicia's head with only seconds before it fired on top of them. Doctor Octopus then said that if he stopped the rocket he would save his friends but face his full fury and that if he didn't turn off the rocket Jameson and Felicia would be burned alive. With no other choice Spider-Man turned off the rocket and magnet and once again fought Doctor Octopus. During their fight Spider-Man shot a web at Doctor Octopus' eyes so that he couldn't see. As Doctor Octopus removed the web from his eyes she saw that Spider-Man was holding the cold fusion battery and Spider-Man then threw it. As Doctor Octopus caught the battery Spider-Man activated another magnet and Ock's arms were attracted to the magnet. Doctor Octopus was then taken to prison where he swore he would get revenge on Spider-Man. The Insidious Six Kingpin later broke Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Mysterio, Rhino, Chameleon, and Scorpion out of prison to join a team he called the Insidious Six to take down Spider-Man. At first Doctor Octopus was hesitant to join because he thought of himself as a scientist and not a petty criminal for hire. However, Kingpin told Doctor Octopus that he could set him up in a laboratory with the latest scientific equipment. After hearing this Doctor Octopus changed his mind and decided to join Kingpin's Insidious Six. Doctor Octopus and the Insidious Six then set a trap for Spider-Man. As Spider-Man walked into the trap he was over powered to him losing his powers. As Doctor Octopus grabbed Spider-Man with his mechanicel arm. Scorpion wanted to be the one that killed him. This led to an argument between Doctor Octopus and Scorpion and a fight ensues. During this fight Shocker afires at blast from his Vibro-Shock Gauntlets which caused Doctor Octopus to lose his grip on Spider-Man. Spider-Man then ran off and and was able to lose Doctor Octopus and the Insidious Six. Doctor Octopus later tracked Scorpion to the Parker house. As Scorpion threatened Doctor Octopus to get out of the way Doc Ock grabed his limbs and his tail with his mechanical arms. Doctor Octopus then forced Scorpion to tell him what he was doing. Scorpion answered that he was tracking Peter Parker because he knew that he always took pictures of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle and he was hoping that Peter could eventually lead him to Spider-Man. Equipment Doctor Octopus has four metallic arms welded to his spine. He is able to mentally control them. The four metallic arms are very strong and are capable of lifting several times his own weight. The arms also allow Doctor Octopus to climb walls and the arms are also able to walk. Doc Ock also uses them as weapons and can squeeze humans within them or use them to try and hit his opponents. Doctor Octopus can also release sleeping gas from the tips of the arms claws. Aside from this Doctor Octopus also has a keen scientific mind and is capable of building various mechanical devices. Appearances 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six 'Spider-Man: Unlimited' *World's Apart, Part One Trivia *In the comic books Doctor Octopus is usually drawn as being over weight. However, in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Doc Ock was drawn to look more muscular. *This version of Doctor Octopus also speaks with a thick German accent as opposed to other cartoons which has Doc Ock speaking with an American accent. *Otto Octavius being Peter Parker's science teacher was original to the series. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Insidious Six members Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains